


Babygirl

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Babygirl

Silk.

Satin.

Fur.

That is all you feel, lying on your back on his bed.

Your body is entirely bare, save for the silk scarves encircling your wrists and ankles in firm knots, restraining you against the bedposts, keeping you spread-eagle.

Another scrap of silk has been fastened over your eyes, robbing you of sight completely. All that you can see is darkness.

You've _never_ felt this exposed, this vulnerable before. And it arouses you. The mere thought of anyone just walking into the room and having their way with you, it sends a shiver down your spine.

The silence in the room is taut. Tense. It is so quiet that you can hear the sound of your rushing blood in your ears. You can hear his breaths.

You know he is watching you, the heat of his gaze searing into you. The anticipation is killing you, butterflies fluttering in your stomach, settling into a niggling ache between your thighs.

The mattress suddenly dips with his weight, and his hand comes to cup your cheek.

"Open," he instructs, voice like molten desire.

You open your mouth when you feel something press against your lips. It tastes sweet. You run your tongue over it. Chocolate. You bite into it and the sweetness of the chocolate gives way to a tartness. Strawberry.

You chew and swallow the chocolate covered strawberry and feel the tips of his fingers caressing your lips, as if he is deliberating something.

His weight shifts again and another strawberry is pressed to your lip. When you reach up to bite it, instead of his fingers, you feel his lips brush against yours. He is holding the fruit between his teeth, the cheeky bastard.

Once you both swallow your halves of the fruit, he leans in to close the distance between your mouths. He leads you into a deep, hungry kiss, one hand creeping into the hair at the nape of your neck, holding you still as you receive his tongue.

The way his lips move against yours, the way his tongue dominates yours, you know how much he _longs_ for you.

Your temporary lack of vision makes you a hundred times more aware of even the smallest detail of him. How plush his lips feel against yours, how intimately his tongue explores your mouth, seeking every last taste of you.

When he pulls away with a muttered curse, you are breathless.

"How utterly fuckable you look," he says, voice dropping an octave. "Spread out on my bed. Naked. Blindfolded. Restrained."

Between each of the last three words, he presses a kiss down your sternum, his hands palming your breasts.

You arch your back, pressing yourself into the warmth of his hands. Seeking more of his touch. Seeking relief.

 _"Please..."_ you whimper.

You want him to quench the ache deep within you. You want him to make you forget your name.

He kneels between your legs, fully dressed, slowly kissing his way down your body, his destination clear.

You feel him shift slightly, and when he reaches your navel, you are surprised with a sudden coldness against your belly.

Ice.

 _"Kyungsoo!"_ you cry out.

He chuckles around the cube of ice he holds between his lips.

His deft hands play with your heaving breasts, plucking and rolling your nipples into pebbled buds while he traces the cube down your navel, down your lower abdomen, until-

"Oh, _fuck,"_ you moan, when the coolness comes in direct contact with your most intimate, most sensitive region.

His hands abandon your breasts, fingers parting your soaked folds as he runs the ice cube through them leisurely.

You inhale sharply, struggling against the restraints as the chill of the ice against your heat maddens you.

This is the sweetest form of torture.

"Kyungsoo..." you whimper. "Kyungsoo, _please..."_

Your legs tremble and your voice feels weak, your breaths turning into laboured gasps.

He does not heed your calls, languidly easing the now half-melted cube through your folds, until it comes to a stop directly against your clit.

Every nerve-ending in that extremely sensitive nub is alight with the coldness of the ice, sending jolts of unanticipated pleasure through you. Making you cry out.

But before it becomes unbearable, he takes the cube away, tossing it god knows where.

"Now let me warm you up, baby girl," he rasps before he dives in.

Your lips part in an agonized moan when his mouth descends on your cunt, the heat of it a stark contrast to the cold the ice had left behind.

The play of contrasting temperatures against your most sensitive part has driven you into delirium, nothing but incoherent moans leaving you. 

Kyungsoo buries his face between your quivering thighs, eating you out like a man starved. He's ravenous. He's unrelenting.

Every lap of his hot tongue against you feels like the white-hot lash of a whip. It feels like the fire of Hell and he feels like Satan himself.

You grind up against his mouth, his hands cupping your ass, raising you to him so that he can devour you that much better.

A sheen of sweat has broken out all over you and your moaning and thrashing, struggling futilely against your silken restraints while you chase your release.

When it _finally_ comes, its intensity frightens you. So powerful it is that you scream his name, your juices spilling out of you, all over his waiting mouth, dripping your thighs and onto the sheets.

He licks you through it, making it certain that not a drop of you is left wasted.

With a whimper, when you finally come down from your high, you hear his chuckle.

Gently, he unties the blindfold.

"Open your eyes, babygirl," he says, cradling your face in his palms.

You shake your head. "I'm tired," you pout petulantly.

He laughs, the sound music to your ears, while he frees you from your restraints before taking you into his arms.

"Sleep now," he says, placing a kiss to your forehead. "I'll wake you up for round two."

You smile. "And you're cooking breakfast."

"Deal," he affirms, sealing it with a kiss to your lips.

 


End file.
